


Day 149 - Diversionary tactic

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [149]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sex on the horizon, Slash, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>The table, he needed to get him on the table. </b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 149 - Diversionary tactic

The table, he needed to get him on the table. John held the taller man’s wrists in his hands and pushed with his whole body until they almost crashed into the table.

He moved his hands so that the other man’s arms crossed in front of his chest and used that to push him flat down on the table.

“John,” moaned Sherlock from somewhere below him. 

John answered with a grunt. He let go with one hand and swung a hard blow against the man’s temple. The body went limp.

John’s legs gave in and he tumbled to the floor, ending up next to Sherlock. 

“Are you all right?”

“Yes. Fine. You?”

“I’m Ok. What the hell happened here?”

“Lestrade called me in for a case. The suspect came in for questioning but the idiots here failed to notice that he brought a gun. Which he pointed at me when you came in. Brilliant manoeuvre by the way.”

John grinned. His heart had almost stopped when he came in and saw the gun aimed at Sherlock’s head. He reacted solely on instinct, grabbed the nearest thing (a sponge from the blackboard – yes, the Yard was somewhat old-school) and threw it as a distraction before tackling the man to the ground.

Sherlock winked at John. “Let’s go home and take a bath.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'sponge'.


End file.
